Driver assistance systems of the general type under consideration that initiate an autonomous emergency braking operation when predetermined driving data are present are known, for example, by the term braking assistance system or ACC (Adaptive Cruise Control) system. Such driver assistance systems sense a multiplicity of driving data of the motor vehicle and determine, on the basis of an algorithm, whether there is a high probability of a situation being present in which there is a risk of an accident due to the fact that the driver of the motor vehicle is too hesitant or does not brake at all even though the driver ought to do so. As soon as the vehicle is stationary, conventional driver assistance systems end the intervention and assign the steering of the vehicle completely to the driver again.
A disadvantage with conventional driver assistance systems is that they are only capable of avoiding or alleviating the consequences of accidents that are due to driver error.